Third Wheel
by The Mysterious Creature
Summary: Gil is many, many things. But something he is certainly not is a third wheel.


Harry, Gil, and Uma did not do fancy. They did not do royalty.

Then again, they were in Auradon.

Which meant they were in a fancy restaurant with Ben, Mal, Chad, Audrey, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Evie, and Doug. Yep. All of them.

Gil sat at the end, with Harry and Uma at each side. The boys were wearing (dying in) suits, while Uma wore something that looked somewhat like her Cotillon dress.

The worst part was watching the others being mushy. It nearly made them gag, and did when they realized _they_ had to be mushy here in Auradon.

Harry looked at Gil and Uma warily, then stole a glance at Ben, who was sitting beside him. The three's relationship was secret for now. Everyone was straight in Auradon, and they weren't sure if it was a law or what.

"Harry..." Gil whispered, turning a little red. "What's... this say?" Harry looked over to the boy, knowing fully well the boy was uneducated. It wasn't that Gaston was a brawn over brain guy, he didn't care about Gil, so school never happened.

Uma squeezed Gil's hand. She gave a small smile to the blond as Harry quietly read off the menu for him. Gil smiled back.

"Thanks." Harry nodded back, noticing the silence between everyone.

"So..." he said awkwardly. Ben gave him a sympathetic smile, realizing how awkward the newly transferred VKs were feeling.

"How do you guys like R.O.A.R?" He asked.

"It's great," Gil and Uma said at the same time. Harry chuckled as he agreed. Ben looked at Harry specifically.

"You guys have always been pretty good at swordfighting, just learning it as a sport I guess?" Harry nodded.

"You guys had a... pretty good explanation of that, I'm guessing." He shyly looked in his lap, remembering his hook was caused in his room. The loss of the familiar weight was hard to get used to.

Ben curled his finger and tickled Harry's chin. "Coochie coochie coo," he joked. It had become an inside joke between the two, which was funny because it certainly _wasn't_ at first.

Harry ducked his head. "Ben..." he groaned. The table laughed, and soon Harry had no choice but join them.

Audrey pursed her lips, seeing Gil shift uncomfortably at the interaction between the two boys. "It must be weird," she stated, squeezing Chad's hand, who she had just gotten back together with.

"What?" Gil's eyes locked with her's in confusion. "Being near my dad's archenemy's son? No, not really. Ben's cool."

"No, that's not what I meant," she cleared her throat. "Sitting her watching all the couples. Being a third wheel's hard. I once had to do it for a friend."

Uma and Harry froze as they stared at the girl. Ben gave a surprised look.

"Third... wheel?" Gil repeated, shifting in his seat. "What's that?"

Mal smirked at the three. Her hatred of Uma hadn't really subsided. The girls did everything to get under each other's skin. Making Uma's friend feel uncomfortable would be perfect.

"Oh, a third wheel? It's a friend usually that tags along with couples. Sometimes happens. Shame." She shook her head.

Gil's face drained of color as he stiffened, looking at Harry and Uma. "I'm a... third wheel?" He choked out. All this time, he thought the two loved him. He should've seen the signs. He shouldn't have fallen for them to deeply. They didn't love him. He should've known. They used to go around breaking people's hearts so fast. He knew since he wore his heart on his sleeve...

"Excuse us for a moment," Uma interjected. She grabbed Gil's hand, standing at the same time as Harry. "We'll be right back." She nodded to Harry, who took Gil and headed for the exit. She glared at Mal and Audrey. "I don't know what you two were thinking. I thought Auradon was a place where everyone was nice. I guess I was wrong." She sent a look to Mal that said 'this isn't over' before joining her boys outside.

Gil was a mess, to be honest. He was crying, hugging himself, while Harry was desperately trying to convince him it wasn't true. "You're not a third wheel, love," he said in Gil's ear. Uma stepped up, seething that someone hurt _her_ boys. Especially Gil. The boy was so bright and cheerful hall the time. He saw a shooting star two nights ago, and had been so joyful since. Now, he was heartbroken, and it made Uma mad at Mal and Audrey.

She joined in Harry's attempts. "Gil, we love you as much as we love each other. It's us three, alright? It always has, and always will." Seeing that words were getting nowhere, Uma resorted to actions.

Since actions spoke better than words anyway.

She slowly spun Gil to face her as she kissed his trembling lips. She was going to prove Gil was _hers,_ and not just as a shipmate or friend.

When she pulled away, it was Harry's turn. He dug into Gil's gold locks as Uma held the boy tightly and trailed kisses up his neck.

Harry knocked foreheads with his boyfriend, a faint smile playing across his lips at the wonder lit in Gil's eyes. "I told you, love. You're not a third wheel. Never will be. We love you so much."

"And we're gonna announce it too," Uma added.

Harry didn't hesitate at the surprise Uma told them. He nodded along encouragingly. "We'll tell, and neither of us care about what happens then. If they kick us back to the Isle, we go together." Uma nodded. Gil smiled a bit.

"So I'm not a... third wheel?" Uma and Harry shook their head ferociously.

"Never, Gil!" Uma said desperately.

"Okay." Uma squeezed Gil's hand. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

Soon, the three made their way back inside. Mal's smirk faded as she saw Gil's puffy eyes. She made him... cry?

Uma glanced at her boys quickly, who each gave a nod. She took in a deep breath.

"We're dating," she said straightforwardly.

Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Evie clasped their hands together, beaming. "You and Harry?!" Lonnie squealed. "Took you long enough!"

Gil breathed deeply, trying to smooth out his rage.

"No," Harry corrected, trying to contain his anger. " _We_ are dating." He gestured to the three of them. The entire tables' mouths dropped.

"What!" Chad exclaimed. "That's... that's not allowed here!" Jay, who was sitting next to him, elbowed the prince, muttering a 'shut up.' He smiled at Harry.

"I knew there was something between you three."

Ben's face was expressionless, so Uma gave a small smile. "If that's not allowed here..." she glanced at her boys once more, "we are willing to go back to the Isle where it _is_." She firmly punctuated the last word.

Some small gasps went around. Evie grasped Doug's hand at the mention of the island.

"You'd willingly go back to the place where everyone hates you..." Ben started. Uma cut him off with a glare.

"Nobody hates us. We've been taking kids over and we took care of them on the Isle. Everyone loved us there."

"Just because of your love interest?" Ben finished.

Harry nodded firmly. "If you have a problem with people being bi, gay, or lesbian, then we're not the only ones going back." His eyes traveled to Jay, who nodded.

"Harry and I are ex's," he admitted. "I'm just as bi as him and if you have a problem with it," he looked specifically at Chad and Audrey. "I'll go back with them."

Ben cleared his throat. "I see no need for that. Although the issue has never come up, I see no need to ban it in Auradon. People are free to be whatever they want." Harry gave his new Auradon friend a smile.

"Alright."

 **xXxXx**

After they had all finished their meal, Harry approached Jay cautiously. "Thanks... for... you know," he said slowly and awkwardly. It was kind of hard to talk to your ex.

Jay laughed. "Don't be awkward around me. It's fine. We don't hate each other." His eyes were downcast. "I mean, I hope you don't hate me. I'm still sorry I left. I didn't have a choice and..." Harry stopped the thief mid-sentance.

"It's fine. We've both found other people and, hopefully, are friends again. I'm not mad at you, and I never will be. Lonnie's a great girl." Jay gave the pirate a smile.

"So are Uma and Gil. I hope you're happy. And yeah, friends," he shook hands with Harry, then smiled and hugged the boy. "I'll see you around?" He asked as they parted.

"Absolutely," Harry confirmed as he walked off to join Uma and Gil. He squeezed their hands happily.

Gil smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

"It's no problem, Gil. We love you, alright?" Gil nodded at Uma's words. "Okay, so now we got the Shrimpy, the Sunshine, and the boy who will hopefully not cheat on us with his ex." Uma smiled as Harry glared.

"U-ma," he grumbled, shoving her playfully.

The three walked away laughing, and they admit they'd never been happier.

 **Fin**


End file.
